Admiration
by xXChaos.Angel-ChanXx
Summary: We've worked together for so long on the same ship but yet we've only see each other as crewmen: Admiration and Idealization; and yet there was so much more." M rated, Spock/Oc May have grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't own Star Trek.


It was a slow running week for Raine DeForest, you would think with engineering and that she was a crewmen of the enterprise things would be a bit more lively. But that was not so that would be thanks to her chef officer: Montgomery Scott and the head doctor: Leonard McCoy. Scotty approached her one morning and seemed worried about her, sending her down to McCoy whom prompted said that she needed a "vacation."

Which resulted in a sarcastic remark of "Oh where am I suppose to go? Shore leave, I'm pretty sure there aren't any shores in the middle of space." McCoy seemed unphased by her remark and merely gave her a week off all duties until her next visit with him. After that visit Raine only brushed off the, what she thought was a suggestion, and went back to engineering.

Scotty wouldn't left her back in and thus she was in her current predicament: frustrated, stressed and alone. She was thankful that McCoy hadn't barred anything else for her because she thought that she would go out of her mind. So everyday she would go to the gym on E deck work out for three to four hours; go to C deck and eat before returning to the gym and working out for another two hours until she felt totally exhausted.

But it would seem that she wasn't up to the full routine today, after the first two hours she was totally wiped out and decided to go to her quarters eat there and eventually fall asleep after showering and maybe watching a movie. She was glad that no one really used the route that she used because during the past couple of days.

She had only been wearing black, skin-tight, spandex capri's, standard black running shoes with white socks and a skin-tight sport's bra. Most of the men she worked with were lechers, even Scotty but thankfully he only had eyes for Uhura; So if anyone of them seen her they would think her attire was some kind of invitation for them to either mock her or hit on her.

She could feel the annoyance bubbling to the surface as she pictured them even Scotty, although he had his eyes on another woman doesn't mean that he isn't one for teasing; making lude comments. Raine sighed in annoyed as she untied her chocolate colored skin from it's bun as she walked down the hall, proceeding to get lost in her thoughts she continued to walk to her quarters.

Although most of the crew seemed cheerful and carefree recently one certain, logical, straight forward, clear headed Vulcan was not having such a pleasant time. It was most painful time for Vulcan. It was a time of trial, both physical and mental. Pon Farr. The seven years cycle of Vulcan's mating 'season'. Last Pon Farr Spock had lost his fiancé and mate for another man.

He had no mate. No one to meet it and the chosen spot, to end this painfully emotion, lust filled time of suffering. He had very few options, all of them just as bad as the next. One, had a fight to the death with Kirk again. Or really any man would do but he'd prefer to avoid this option if possible.

The last one seemed the least likely to happen. There was only one suitable mate, and there was no way in his mind that she would ever consider consenting to such a thing. Raine DeForest. A fine young woman, healthy, attractive, kind, intelligent, not without flaws, but less that he could think of than all of the other woman on the Enterprise.

She'd been on a sort of shore leave without actually leave lately, but he'd seen her still quite often. And since his Pon Farr come he found it increasingly hard time resisting the horrid urge to just pushing against a wall, tear away that perfectly fitted dress of her and have his way with her.

He'd dreamt of it last night. He'd dreamt himself alone with her on the bridge doing all sort of things. He had ridded herself of the troublesome dress and touched, kissed, and explored every inched of her body. He had tasted her and make her cried out his name in ecstasy, the sound still rung in his ears.

Then he'd sat on the CAPTAIN'S chair, pull her onto his lap, she straddled him and he took her there in the that chair. He woke up in the morning with a both heads throbbing painfully. He groaned now as he walked down the hall. Why was he thinking of this, he needed to get to him room quickly. He sped up and turned the corner sharply and crashed into someone else.

"Holy shit!" Raine cried out in surprise as she stumbled backwards, her hair falling in wavy around her face. She clamped her eyes shut as if preparing to fall on her backside in an ungraceful heap but instead she felt her back crashed brutally against the solid wall behind her causing her emerald green eyes to shoot open in shock and in pain.

"What the hell—" Her voice as out in a roar her face becoming hot with fury but she was unable to see who bumped into her with all her hair in her face. "—Is there a emergency because I don't hear the alarms sounding!" Raine said her voice still laced with anger but less so then before as she pushed the mess of hair from in front of her heated face.

Spock was startled as he made the contact with someone but even more startled as a female voice shouted out loudly from her own surprise. He looked down, her face was covered with hair but his knew who it was, and her voice only confirmed it. Spock gulped feeling a tightening in his chest…and his pants.

Her hair was mussed up in a strangely alluring way, her lovely face was flushed red, her skin had a slight sheen from a little sweat, and she was searching with quick breathes. She looked delicious. And any other day that statement would have been illogical since she was not food but today he wanted nothing more than to devour her.

He straightened himself and placed his hands behind his back, stiffening his posture. "There is no signal I apologize Miss. DeForest, I was not paying attention, and it was not my intention to startle you." He said dryly trying not to let his voice crack.

With the monotone voice dying out Raine suddenly became still, her harsh words and insults dying in her throat. Her adrenaline was still coursing through her vein's, her fight or flight reflex. Her muscles contracted and she clenched her jaw as she finally pushed the hair out of her face completely.

It bounced into various curls around her face, she looked completely different then it's usual bun style and contrary to her belief Raine did tend to return heads when she had it down. Raine wasn't vain and didn't care about what any of the male crewmen thought of her, well the man standing in front of her excluded.

She valued his opinion and how highly he thought of her, she admired him as a superior officer and a fellow crewmen. But there was a part of her that had other thoughts about the Vulcan man in front of her, like how thoughts of how good he looked in the uniform or how she wanted to many unspeakable and inappropriate to him.

She blamed thoughts that popped into her head like that on why she was on 'shore leave.' The thoughts seemed to come her on the graveyard shifts, when she was all alone, her imagination would run wild and her hormones along with it. It would happen when she went to bed in her quarters as well, leaving her waking up frustratingly aroused but on the enterprise or any ship if you yell at your superior officers you'd surely be reprimanded.

Spock was one of the last people that you wanted to be talking to when this happened, the cold calculating stare, the menacing way he seemed to loom over you when he stood perfectly still, perfectly straight. As he seemed to be doing with her now but she couldn't help but feel something was different. "Mr. Spock, I—" She tried, not wanting him to point out that fact or that she wasn't wearing starfleet uniform.

"I'm—" She paused for breath, finally decided to look at him to notice he seemed to be a bit flushed and little worse for wear. He breath was coming out in ragged pants, his hair and clothing seemed to be a muss. Looking him over from head to toe she noticed the tightening of his lower region and quickly looked away, a crimson flush on her cheeks. "I'm also sorry Mr. Spock."

Her pupils dilated in excitement and nervousness as her eyes turned a darker, more hazy shade of green. Could she have past out in the Gym and she was living another fantasy? Because surely the superior officer Spock wouldn't ever be so aroused or show emotion towards her or any human woman. The Spock she knew was straight-laced, by the book, logical, mysterious, alluring—she squeezed her eyes shut willing the thoughts to stop. "I'm sorry, I really am Sir."

"No it is quite alright Miss. DeForest it would seem neither of us was focused on where we were going on the time. It was inevitable." He said simply shifting his glance away from her alluring appearance. He'd noticed a slight hazing in her eyes and gulped inwardly. Not to mention her state of dress. Or potentially, not to mention her state of UNdress.

The capris she wore were tight and showed off every curve of her lower portions, then she flat stomach and slightly defined abdomens were visible and her chest was only held by a skin colored sports bra which him have to fight against the sudden urge to yank it off of her.

Also, Raine was not a terrible slender woman. She had curves, not subtle, but not overbearing. They were generous and altogether well proportioned. And it made her only all the more appeal. And that made it all the more difficult to resist dragging her off to his own private quarters for some alone time.

He needed to go away from her now. He needed to return to his quarter right away and remove this temptation on his own. He stepped swiftly, trying to go past her only to stumble, very much unlike himself and nearly fall grabbing instinctively into her for support.

They both fall. And it was in the worst thing for him at that moment. Her bound breast were pressing against his chest, her leg had landed and pushed between his. One of her hands of his shoulder and the other by his hip. And her head was against his throat and he could feel her warm breath against his skin. His breathing stopped, and he was still. He couldn't think, couldn't react or move.

"Mister Spock!" She gasped as she had somewhat regained her baring's, she knew what had just happened couldn't have been right. Spock stumbling and aroused? At the sight of her, though she knew it to be true that she was aroused at the sight and feel of him against her.

"A–re–" She paused, blushing stutter before she continued in a steadier voice. "—Are you alright?" Her lips breathing against the skin of his throat as she spoke, blushing even more from the realization she laid her head back onto the floor. Her hair spread out around head like a halo without her knowledge, she angled her face to look up at his with wide, shocked eyes.

Spock reached after a moment and gripped her forearms pushing her up a bit too quickly a little too forcefully to seem calm. "I am fine." He said relieved that the soft skin of her upper torso was no longer against his chest, no if she could kindly relocate her leg. He coughed inwardly and cleared his throat as he tried not to look at her more than he needed to. Else the situation could get even worse.

He tried to get up without making any more contact. His breathing were no longer level, it was uneven and staggered. His skin was burning because of his blood fever and he could tell by his racing blood his skin was had a green taint to it. He needed to get to his room. He needed to get away from this woman before he did anything regrettable to her, anything she couldn't forgive him for. "I must be going."

Was it her? She thought suddenly becoming insecure with the thought that he was so because of her, maybe he was aroused from someone else and he just so happened to be running away im embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry I should going as well." She suddenly released him recoiling from him as he were diseased or as if she were, turned her head away from him.

Waiting for him to move she was could get up and run away, Raine never felt so childish and ugly in her life. Her blush became worse as she bit her lip holding back childish and self-conscious tears. She closed her eyes, willing him to move his weight from her completely.

"Good day Miss. DeForest." Spock said quickly and went to stand up but his legs didn't want to carry him and he slumped back down. This was bad. He glanced at Raine who had noticed and forced himself unsteadily back onto his feet. He stood there for a moment gaining him balance and felt a surge of Vulcan blood rush through his veins and he sunk back down to his knees. This was bad.

His blood fever was rising, his breath was becoming erratic and uncontrollable. His heart race was increasing and he could feel a tightening against in his chest, now his rib cage and a throb in the hardening muscle between his legs.

He wanted to end that throbbing . God did he want to stop it. And the only woman he could possibly turn to, to relieve his madness was right behind him and completely unaware of her affect of him, and the importance she had to him right now. He groaned as he trying feebly to stand once more. This Pon Farr was going to be unbearable.

Sniffling a little Raine sat up and patted her cheeks lightly, she knew there wasn't any reason she should be acting like a child. Spock with a Vulcan and she a Human, he always used his logical and he was never ruled by emotion so whatever was happening to him had to be serious.

She nodded to herself as she glanced up at his weak state. With her mind made up she stood and made her way over to him before kneeling down next to him and wrapped around his back while letting one of his arms over hers as lavage to help him up.

"I know it's not your fault your acting strange sir—" A flush came to cheeks as she remembered the feel of his arousal against her body, "—You are my superior officer and a fellow crewmen and I feel obligated to help you to your quarters or to the sickbay." She explained as she stood, taking him with her as she did.

She knew that whatever was happening to him wasn't because of her, even though she wished that felt the same as her when it came down to it, and knowing that wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to help him or her. Self-pity would come after she brought him to wherever and got back to her quarters, a good long shower and a good long cry was in order but for now she needed to stay focused.

Spock felt his heart stop. She was touching him, again. Oh god. He took a deep breathe as she helped lift him back on to his feet. Her soft felt warm and soft, and so soft…He'd love to touch her skin more. He wanted to touch everywhere, every last inch of skin of her body. He mentally shook himself. He turned his head to face her.

She was so close, their faces only a mere few inches apart, his breath came out and mingled with her. He could smell the faint scent of lilacs. That sweet scent would be enough to make his head spun. And his eyes were locked onto her lips. Which he barely leaned in towards if only for a split second before recoiling and pulling himself back.

"If it is not any burden I would request then that you could assist to my own private quarters…" He said, he didn't want that, well he did. He'd love to bring her into his quarters, though he shouldn't. But he couldn't walk well on him own. Nor could he face McCoy like this, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Your not a burden sir." She said with a soft voice as she firmly held the curve of his hipbone, slowly taking a step forward before taking another and another. Only focusing on her feet propelling them forward instead of the way she felt his muscles tension, pulling taut under the fabric of his uniform and the smell of his body wash and sweat of his skin.

Spock focused on controlling his legs properly, and keeping his breathe steady and tried to keep his mind off of other things. Things that would distract him, like the feel of her body against his and the smell of lilacs in her hair. He mentally groaned as the walk to him room could not have taken any longer.

Coming in the bend in the corridor; Raine finally saw the higher ranking officers quarters and mindly sighed as she knew she was going to miss his scent and his feel. Though she thought it a true lose that he did not feel the lust for her that he displayed in the corridor it was merely apart of whatever illness he was dealing with. "Sir, your room? Which one is it."

She asked as she looked away from him. She would mostly likely store this information away shamefully, she thought, and would probably make grand fantasies involving going to his room and seducing him whether he liked it or not. A blush grew and heated her cheeks but she could feel nothing but guilt and shame for thinking the thoughts.

"Room…319, to the left side of the corridor…" He said as they went towards his room. His whole body was throbbing. He wanted to yank her into his room, throw her on the bed, do all sort of things. God, he was sick. But he couldn't help himself. The perfect mate coming willing towards his quarter during his Pon Farr.

Any Vulcan man would struggle with this, but a hybrid such as himself, with his half human blood completely surrendering himself to his need. He gulped as they reached his doors. Once they were inside, would he be able to stop himself long enough for her to escape?

Making her way to the door, Raine couldn't help but find a tension starting to appear between them. More noticeably that every muscle that her arm and side touched seemed to whined up, as if were preparing for something to happen. Raine felt the heat rolling off in waves as she rested him on the wall next the door.

The temperature of his body and the ship almost polar opposites, making her shudder and her skin prickle with goose bump's. Spock was like a oven, she would be more concerned for his health if her hormones weren't so kin on noticing how tempting he looked.

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the blush, her curls bouncing as she did so. "Would like me go in with you and help tuck you in?" She said as innocently as she could, trying to rid the air of tension as well.

Spock took a deep breathe as they reached his room. His body was incredibly hot by now, he felt like he would burn away. His muscles were all tight. Each one clenching, fighting back the urge to grab her and pull her in with him and do all the things that they'd done in his dreams all week. He coughed and took a shaky breathe.

"I would appreciate that very much Miss. Deforest." He said trying to sound steady. He shouldn't have said yes. That was a careless illogical decision. Yet he was acting without any real thought now, and this fact was frightening him.

Raine blinded as she looked at him owlishly, she only been kidding; her brows knit together but she nodded none the less. Slipping her arm around him once again, she commanded the door to his quarters to open before she and Spock stepped through the threshold.

Her eyes widened at the amazement, she never seen the inside of his quarters before but never imagined him to have so much artwork and artifacts from his culture. "Wow." She whispered in awe before she shook her head and glanced over to him, "Where do you want me to put you?" She asked with a small yet concerned smile.

Spock glanced at her seeing that her eyes were fixated on the Vulcan articles and he foolishly let his eyes traveled downward, lingering in places that they shouldn't have. His sight delaying at her breasts, hips, and without her notice he leaned back slightly scoping out her rear. "Right here will do." Spock said as they reached his bed.

She helped lay him down and sudden his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down on to the bed on top of him, their bodies pressed hard together. "Right here." He said in a husky tone into her ear. "This is exactly where I want you."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she took a ragged breath at the sudden sensation of his member pressed against her core. "No—" She protested weakly pushing herself up against his surprisingly tight hold on her so she was straddling him. "This isn't you sir." She whimpered.

By sitting up his member his pressed harder against her but she knew she could take advantage of him even if he was so willing. "This isn't you, you never act like this." She paused, not really sure about how he acted but she knew he was professional around her and she'd like to keep it that way instead of losing any trust he held in her.

"Certainly not around me—you, you must be sick." She panted as it seemed her protesting fell on deaf ears by the way he seemed to be pushing his arousal against more, or is that he was becoming more aroused; her face became flushed with what the thought implied.

"I am sick." He groaned. "And I need this to go away…" His hand came up to caress her cheek. Their skin both heated, it was like fire on fire as he touched her. "There is only one woman who can cure me. And she is in this room right now. You, Raine. It is illogical and unprofessional…But for too many night I have thought of you. Dreamt of this moment, should you let me have it…I want you. Now."

She opened her mouth to protest but found that she couldn't say a word, she knew that Spock would have no reason to lie to her and she knew that she had to be honest too. "It's funny that you mention dreaming about me." She said casually, her eyes focusing on a painting on the far wall a blush on cheeks as she spoke.

"Because I've dreamt about you too. Although—" a sly smirk came to her lips as she looked down at him. "—I never thought I'd be top." She ground her hips for emphases, sucking in a sharp breath as she threw her head a pleasured filled moan escaping her lips.

Spock groaned as she pressed herself harder against his arousal. He snapped and gripped her upper arms firmly, but not enough to hurt her and pulled her down, his lips meet hers in a searing and heated kiss as he rolled them over so she rested beneath him. "You would prefer it like this then?" He asked from above her.

"Yeah." She said as she rested her head on the mattress. Her hair fanned out around her head like a halo the low lighting in his quarters giving her skin a tint making her appear as a golden goddess. Raine slowly moved her head up his abdomen; over the plane of his chest before her fingers curled around the base of his neck, her fingers weaving and curling into the trim hair there.

"I'm exactly where I want to be." She spoke in a low seductive tone of voice before she hooked her legs around his waist pulling him hard against her body. She lifted her head up to kiss his lips lightly almost chaste fashion but the rest of her body writhed against wantonly.

Spock's eyes wondered over her marvelous body with a dark lusty flicker in them. Seeing her actually lying beneath him, writhing under him, with an alluring look on her face, he wondered for a moment if he really wasn't dreaming all this again. But feeling her against him, and the pleasure pumping through him he knew.

This was not a dream. He could actually touch her, all he wanted. And did he want to. He leaned forward to kiss her, slow but deeply. His tongue glided across her soft lips wanting for her to part them so he could taste her. His hands slid down her body, lightly over her bound breasts, abdomens, stomach, and to her hips.

His thumbs drew circles over her hip bones and massaged her upper thighs before trailing back up all the way to cup her lovely face in his hands.

Her petite hands covered his as she looked up at his flushed face, he looked at her was such an intensity that she wondered if her soul was beared to him. Though pleasure and heat coursed threw her veins body seemed to still as she looked into his eyes.

He was beautiful; a beautiful human and a beautiful Vulcan; and he was all hers for this moment and that's all she could really ask for. "You've never looked at me like that before." She spoke, her voice only coming out as a soft whisper but there was no need to speak any louder.

Spock leaned his head down to kiss her lightly grazing her lips with his and tracing their soft texture with the tip of his tongue before kissing her face; starting with her forehead, down to her eyelids and cheeks, then her chin. "…I have." He said softly back. "Many times. You simply never saw the more shameful side of me." He said kissing her neck. "The part of me that only ever thought, craved for you"

"If it is your more... shameful side, do you deem this a 'shameful act.'" She asked first out of curiosity but the thought of—whatever had come over him making him say all those things to her... "I rather know now whether or not your going to be sending me and never looking me in the eye again." She'd rather he acknowledge the fact they were going to be breaking some rules then not acknowledge that she existed at all...

Spock realized that what he was saying probably wasn't worded in the best way. "Despite how shameful it is. Or that it's against the rules. I want you. Now. Always. I want you to see me for all that I am. " He said taking her hand which was covering his and kissing it and up her arm and to her collarbone, suckling softly on her skin. His hands gliding over her skin. "Look at me. See me." He said. "As I see you…Beautiful."

Raine's eyes glazed over with unshed tears, she let herself enjoy his kisses before she took his face in her hands. "I do see you." Her thumbs rubbed over the skin of his cheeks, "I've always admired you, you've been my guide to becoming a great crewmen of the enterprise since I've come aboard. I don't want to lose a friendship with you over our hormones."

She smiled before kissing him, her tongue stroking his lips before he opened his mouth and his tongue met hers in a frenzied and heated kiss. Her hands moved to the base of his neck once more. Threading her fingers into his hair Raine pressed their mouths harder together; moaning as their bodies crashed together and began to hum with pleasure once again.

Spock's fingers tangle into Raine's thick curls as his tongue plunged deep into her mouth savoring her taste. His arm snaked tightly around her waist pressing her to him as his member pressing against her again. His hand moved from hers and his lifted his upper body from hers to slide his hand under the tight restraining band of her sports bra, he grabbed the band and pulled it up revealing her to him.

His hand gently cupped her breast only to feel her press up against him. Letting him freely palm and massage her sensitive flesh as his mouth was busy kissing and nicking the skin of her neck.

"Spock." She moaned, tilting her head offering him more skin as her small hands cupped the back of his neck and head before they slipped down his back stroking the fabric covered skin. She kicked off her black runners before she wrapped her legs around him once again, pushing herself off the mattress and grinding his arousal against her core with a loud moan.

Spock groaned against her throat as his gently bit her skin and licking over it as it turned pink. His hips moved against hers driving his further along in their passion play. His fingers toyed with the peek of her breasts momentarily earning himself another moan from her. One hand stayed on her breast and his mouth traveled down to her abandoned one, licking and suckling her nipple.

His freed hand pulled her leg up and pull off her socks and slid with some trouble the skin tight Capri she wore. Beneath the fabric was heated skin which he eagerly explored, massaging and stroking the skin of her thighs and hips.

Her breath hitched before she threw her head back at the feeling on the heat spreading from where his mouth licked and nipped at the skin of her breast and neck. She started to become restless and both of her hands gripped his back, "Spock—Spock!" Her fingers curled under the hem of his blue long sleeved shirt, tugging on it desperately as incoherent speech and whimpers came from her lips.

Spock's hands let her body only for a moment, pulling away much to her and his own protests to pull off of his shirt which she'd had already lifted far up his back. The cool air hit his skin causing him to shudder and press himself back to her warm skin. "Raine…" He muttered with his lips pressed against her skin. He kissed and fondled her breasts before moving lower.

His lips traveled down along with his hands toward her last piece of clothing. His left hand slid between her legs massaging her inner thigh and parting her legs before he looked up at her again seeing that lovely flushed face once more. He pressed two fingers against her core through her soak panties and rubbed his fingers against her through the fabric.

Her legs trembled and her breath began to come out in short, breathless gasps; it's as if he were reading her mind and she was loving it. She struggled to remain still but he was making it hard for her not to buck up into his touch's; she wanted more of him, all of him. "Please Spock, I need you." She rocked her hips into his hands, silently begging him to removed her last scrap of clothing.

Spock looked at her, her wanton behavior and expression were enough to get what she wanted. He kissed her soundly on the lips tugging down her panties and sliding them off. They were tossed somewhere in the room without a second thought. His tongue slipped between her lips again to entangle with hers in a heated kiss, distracting her slightly as his hands crept up her legs to her inner thighs.

One hand singled out her core, running his finger along her slit feeling the wetness and heat of her arousal. He gently slipped a finger inside of her, to explore her. He groaned feeling the heat and tightness squeezing his finger, and slowly pumped his digit in and out.

Raine whimpered and writhed against Spock's touches, enjoying the blissful torture that he was creating with every stroke of his fingers and tongue. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades as she rocked her hips into his palms. Not caring how she looked or how she was acting as she arched up and pressed her chest against his.

Enjoying the delicious spark's of pleasure that spread throughout her body every time their bodies touched. Raine wished that this would never end as her eyes rolled back in pleasure and her head hit the mattress; her body creating a lovely arch before she felt her muscles clamp down around his fingers. "I've never—" She gasped, "—come so hard and so quickly before."

Spock felt her wall grip tightly to his fingers as she orgasmed quickly, this only increased his arousal. He watched her writhed beneath him as he brought his fingers to his lips and took his sweet time lick off her juices from them. Seeing she staring up him he leaned down to kiss her again, slipping in his tongue allowing her to experience her own taste.

He pulled his legs forward one at a time and pulled off his uniform boots and tossing them. He reached to undo his belt and it, along with his pants where soon discarded. He parted her legs to rest himself between her folds, and despite his final layer of clothes between them he could feel her heat and his member stiffened further in excitement.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand gripping her backside firmer and he pushed their hips together, rubbing his length against her and he groaned. "This is your only chance to stop me." He said pulling back for a moment. Pon Farr had got it's grip on him, he'd surrendered himself to it. Any further and he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop. "There are no second thoughts."

"No second thoughts." She whispered against his lips as she bucked up against him, "There is no one else I'd rather be with on this ship or anyway else for that matter." She spoke softly before her hands traveled up to the back of his head and caressed his scalp; his fingertips lightly t caressing the tips of his ears before pulling him into a passionate yet heartfelt kiss.

Spock let out another thick groan from his throat as her fingers lightly touched the sensitive tips of his Vulcan ears, that and her buck her hips back up against him set him over the edge. He kissed her with love, and passion as he removed his last layer, the only thing that stayed between them. With another languid kiss his hands rested on top of her knees, parting her legs further.

With another single still moment to look into her eyes, seeing that she was truly ready Spock prodded against her entrance and feeling her move and whimper in anticipation and he didn't waste anymore time. With a hard thrust from his hips he pushed into her and groaned against her throat before kissing the skin and then making sure she was alright he moved in and out of her.

Raine had alright experienced sex before but something seemed to be very different with this experience that she was sharing with Spock. The heat and passion was much more intense then she's ever experienced before, "Spock!" She gasped; her breath's short and breathlessly as if she was unable to breathe at all.

She clung to him, her legs wrapping themselves tightly around his waist and her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders; her fingers touching his ears in a sudden fascination with them. She caressed them with a feverish passion before cupping his jaw and kissing him. Her eyes closed; focusing on the feelings that he was provoking in her. "Please don't stop—Don't ever stop!"

Spock kissed Raine's face lightly though his touches, and movements elsewhere were not to tender. With deep, not hard but powerful strokes Spock moved his hips against her body. He felt her body inside and outside hold tightly to him. His hands gripped her hips pulling them up to meet his.

He burried his head into the crook of her neck as she toyed with his ears, feeling her touch of his sensitive tips driving him forward. He kissed her and listened to the wonderful sounds she made, for him, because of him. "I won't stop." Spock assured Raine. "I'd never dream of stopping. Not with you, my Raine." He breathed huskily.

He pressed her against him and kissed her again before resting his head by her ear whisper to her, sweet nothings in Vulcan his native tongue, in a deep husky tone. His hand moved from her hips to between their two body and toyed with her sensitive nub to excite her more.

"Oh my god!" She squeaked as she tilted her head back, her eyes clamped shut as her head shook from side to side. Her hips rose up as she felt a second more powerful orgasm rolling in like a tidal wave. Her fingertips caressed his ears, "I can't—not without you!" She said in shaky and desperate tone of voice before she pulled him into a heated kiss, her tongue plunging into his mouth in a frenzy.

Spock kissed her back just as madly, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nub as he plunged into her mercilessly. Feeling her walls clench so tightly around his member pushed his hard towards his own climax. "It's alright Raine, I'm with you." He said thrusting harder up into her and teasing her clit frantically. "Come for me." He said huskily before groan again. "Come."

"I—Uhh!" Raine's mouth opened in a silent scream as her wall's clamped and spasmed around him in a mind blowing cilmax. Her hands gripped his shoulders once again creating crescent moon markings from her nails digging into his back. Her head fell back onto the mattress; an exhausted and satisfied expression on her face as she road out the end of her orgasm.

Feeling Raine's wall clench hard around him than ever, he felt her orgasm and came with her. He buried himself deeply inside of her and release his seed feeling satisfaction as he fell lax on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her and turned so that they laid facing each other on their sides. He kissed her temple still inside of her. "Thank you Raine. I love you." He said softly into her ear.

"I think I love you too." She whispered as she caressed the side of his face, her fingertips tracing designs on his cheek working her way to his jaw and earlobe before caressing the shell of his ear. "I think I have for along time but I confused it with admiration and idealization." She spoke softly, averting her eyes as if it was a shameful thing to be admitting. "Weird, huh?"

"No." Spock said holding her close to him, feeling her warmth and the softness of her skin against his touch. "It's not strange, it's perfection logical to confuse those sort of things. I believe I was too under such delusions." He said stroking her hair, those soft lovely curls. "but I know now." His head was clear now of Pon Farr, but the only think his Vulcan knew it the moment was her.

"So." She started as she pulled away from his embrace, "Since we both know and feel the same way about each other." She paused, rolling them over so she was on top of him; her hands on each side of his head making him look at her. "Do you think the first officer make arrangements for us to become more..." She licked her lips, "Familiar with each other?"

Spock pulled her to him, his lips grazed against hers. "I'm sure that being the first officer, I'm sure I could arrange something." Rolling her eyes, Raine was startled when Spock took by surprise by kissing her heatedly. Raine smiled into the kiss as Spock sought to dominate her once again by rolling over and caught her wrists; pulling them above her head. Breaking free of the kiss Raine smiled seductively and licked her lips. "Fascinating." She said breathlessly as she rolled her hips against his, feeling already hard and ready to go. "Indeed." Was all he said before silencing all chatter with a kiss.


End file.
